Spirit Commands
Spirit Commands are special commands that skilled pilots have access to, whether due to training, dedication, insight, or any other reason (see the Spirit stat for details). All PC pilots have access to any six Spirit Commands of their choice, and which ones they have generally depends on their temperament and training; aggressive people tend to have Valor, which gives bonus damage, while careful people are prone to Focus (a small hit and evade boost). Spirit Commands cost Spirit Points (SP) to activate. The higher your Spirit stat, the more SP you have. Most people will have between 125 and 150 SP. SP has to last you for your whole battle; unless you have certain passive Abilities, you won't get any more, but every battle starts all pilots with all their SP. Almost all Spirit Commands last for one 'use'. Depending on the command in question, this may trigger immediately, when you attack, or when you are attacked. You turn on offensive commands on your turn, just before your attack, and they last until used. You can use defensive Spirit Commands whenever you want, but they're often used just before you respond to an attack in your queue. A very few Spirit Commands have an ongoing effect that last for more than one combat round. If a Spirit Command has a target of Other (Ally), you can use it on yourself as well as others. The exception is Ward, which would be pointless to use on yourself. Spirit Commands Precision Aggress: You get a bonus to defense for one reaction and a bonus to offense for one attack. Target: Self. Cost: 30 Focus: You get a bonus to evade for one reaction and a bonus to hit for one attack. Target: Self. Cost: 25. Accuracy Snipe: Your next attack has a small bonus to hit and a bonus to get a critical strike. Target: Self. Cost: 25. Strike: The next attack you use has a significantly raised chance to hit. Target: Self. Cost: 25. Lock-On: Like Strike, but you receive a larger bonus. Target: Self. Cost: 50. Evasion Accel: You have a bonus to evade and a chance to avoid being hit with a critical or glancing hit. Target: Self. Cost: 25 Alert: The next attack against you has a significantly lower chance to hit. Target: Self. Cost: 25. Flash: Like Alert, but you receive a larger bonus. Target: Self. Cost 50. Diversion: For their next attack, one target has a reduced chance to hit and a slightly reduced chance to get a critical or glancing blow. Target: One (enemy). Cost: 25. Invisible: The next hit will either miss or be a full critical hit. The odds of a critical hit do not change. Target: Self. Cost: 60 Instinct: If you succeeding in countering as a reaction, you gain a bonus to evade for the same round. Target: Self. Cost: 25 Surge: Based on how low your HP is, you get a bonus to evasion and to dodging the critical hit. Target: Self. Cost: 30 Defensive Guard: The next attack against you does less damage, if it hits. Target: Self. Cost: 25. Invincible: The next attack against you does significantly less damage, if it hits. Target: Self. Cost: 60. Maneuver: The next attack you react fails its critical/glancing roll. Target: Self. Cost: 40 Mercy: Gain the effects of Alert and Guard for one round at the cost of damage in the following round. Target: Self. Cost: 35 Resolve: If you counter this round, you also take less damage. Target: Self. Cost: 25 Dream: Randomly receive a defensive SC for one round. CAUTION: May backfire. Target: Self. Cost: 25 Offensive Assail: You can use an attack that isn't Counter to counter, once. Target: Self. Cost: 15 Gamble: Randomly receive an offensive SC for one round. CAUTION: May backfire. Target: Self. Cost: 30 Damage Soul: Your next attack deals lots of bonus damage if it hits (twice as much bonus damage as Valor). Target: Self. Cost: 70. Valor: Your next attack deals bonus damage if it hits. Target: Self. Cost: 35. Unstoppable: Based on how low your HP is, the next attack you use has a bonus to hit and a bonus to damage. Target: Self. Cost: 35 Criticals Dauntless: For one attack, you are guaranteed to get a critical hit if you hit, and a glancing attack if you miss. Target: Self. Cost: 50. Sacrifice: If your next attack hits, it is guaranteed to be a critical hit, and it will do bonus damage. However, the next time you are attacked, it is guaranteed to hit too. Target: Self. Cost: 30. Valiant: When activated, you have a significantly better chance to get a critical or glancing hit. Target: Self. Duration: One attack. Cost: 20. Overcoming Defenses Fury: Your next attack ignores all defensive Abilities. (It does not ignore defensive Spirit Commands.) Target: Self. Cost: 40. Cancel: Much like Fury, this ignores all defensive SCs on your target during the next attack. Target: Self. Cost: 50 Null: Much like Fury, this ignores all offensive abilities, both on the unit and pilot, of the person you first react to. Target: Self. Cost: 50 Void: Much like Fury, this ignores all offensive SCs on your target during the next attack. Target: Self. Cost: 50 Recovery Belief: Remove all status effects from yourself. If you don't have any, you become immune to status effects for one round instead. Target: Self. Cost: 15. Guts: You are greatly healed, but lose 10 Will. Target: Self. Cost: 60. Vigor: You are healed slightly, but lose 5 Will. Target: Self. Cost: 35 Will Drive: You gain 20 Will. Target: Self. Cost: 70. Spirit: You gain 10 Will. Target: Self. Cost: 40. Exhaust: One enemy loses 10 Will. Target: One (enemy). Cost: 30. Other Coercion: One target cannot use any Spirit Commands for one turn. It does not remove ones they have already activated. Target: One (enemy). Cost: 40 Scan: You can obtain basic information about a target. They also get a penalty to evade for one round. Target: One (enemy). Cost: 25 Shroud: The next attack against you has a penalty to critically hit. In the round following that, you gain a bonus to critically hit. Target: Self. Cost: 25 Zeal: When you use Zeal it now 'steps up' your attack. If your attack has no Spread or MAP effect, it becomes a Spread attack. If your attack attack has a Spread effect, it becomes a full MAP effect. If your attack has MAP, if you use Zeal, it'll turn the attack into a Spread effect. Target: Self. Cost: 50 Risk: Randomly apply a debuff Spirit Command to a target. CAUTION: May backfire. Target: One (enemy). Cost: 35 Support Spirit Commands Accuracy Attune: As Strike, but you can give it to someone else. Target: One (ally). Cost: 30. Sense: Give someone else Alert. Target: One (ally). Cost: 30 Synchronize: Give someone else Focus. Target: One (ally). Cost: 30 Defensive Ward: As Guard, but you can give it to someone else. Target: One (ally). Cost: 30. Offensive Incite: As Agress, but you can give it to someone else. Target: One (ally). Cost: 40 Charge: Gives someone else Valor. Target: One (ally). Cost: 45 Will Devotion: Target gains 25 SP. Target: Other (ally). Cost: 50. Rouse: One target gains 10 Will. Target: One (ally). Cost: 50. Recovery Faith: One target is greatly healed, but loses 10 Will. Target: One (ally). Cost: 70. Hope: Remove all status effects from one target. If they don't have any, they become immune to status effects for one round instead. Target: One (ally). Cost: 20. Trust: One target is healed slightly, but loses 5 Will. Target: One (ally). Cost: 40. Other Fortune: Randomly grant and OFFENSIVE and DEFENSIVE Spirit Command to an ally. CAUTION: May backfire. Target: One (ally). Cost: 45 Back to: Combat Back to: News Index Category: News Files